


Sunday Mornings

by Asharyn



Series: Only Time Will Tell [4]
Category: Kill la Kill
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Mild Language, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asharyn/pseuds/Asharyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare occurrence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Mornings

Sometimes, just sometimes, when the stars aligned just right and everything seemingly fell perfectly into place, Ryuko could get Satsuki to stay in bed with her on Sunday’s. It didn’t happen frequently, only after long weeks at the office. Followed up with subsequently longer hours on Saturday playing hectic games of catchup. But, if they _did_ manage to get that Saturday work done, it made Ryuko’s bargaining that much sweeter. That much easier.

“Mmmm, Ryuko…” her tone, though gentle and suggestive, left Ryuko mewling in her half-woken state.

“Hmmmhmm nooooo,” she responded. Flopping the upper portion of her body diagonally across Satsuki’s stomach.

“It is ten in the morning. We overslept.” Satsuki began to shimmy out from underneath Ryuko’s weight but she persisted. Worming her arms around Satsuki’s neck and keeping her in place with a sloppy kiss. One that Ryuko could tell she was bearing despite her lack of love for morning breath.

“Pleeeeease?” she begged. Casting her eyes up to catch Satsuki’s own in a desperate attempt to woo her into staying.

There must have been the perfect mix of eyelash and pleading in her gaze because all Satsuki did for a solid three seconds was let a particularly breathy sigh out through her nose. “Food.”

“Have Soroi bring us breakfast in bed?” before Ryuko could react, Satsuki had pinched both her cheeks. Warbling Ryuko’s face to the tune of Satsuki’s own amused laughter.

“I _refuse_ to force him to bring us our breakfast because my little sister was too particularly lazy to be bothered to leave bed,” she punctuated the statement with a curt kiss. Releasing Ryuko from her pincer grip after doing so.

“Eurgh!” Ryuko attempted to rub the sting from her cheeks with both her palms. “Fine! We go have breakfast and then come back to bed for the rest of the day.”

“Mmmm,” she hummed and Ryuko watched as she traced her gaze down the line of her cheek and neck until they rested on Ryuko’s collarbone. Satsuki delicately traced her finger along a certain spot there, seemingly captivated. “I get nothing else in return?”

“Do you really need anything else besides getting to spend an entire day with your favorite person?” she grinned wide at Satsuki then. Earning an eye roll for her efforts.

“I suppose not, though,” she leaned forward a bit. Her lips brushing along the spot where her fingers had been seconds before, “I may sample a bit of what I get to enjoy for the rest of the day.”

“Was last night really not enough for you?” Ryuko joked, despite the throbbing sensation that was starting to pound between her legs.

“I can never get enough of you.” Satsuki’s hands gripped Ryuko by the hips. Rolling her to the side so that she was laid out on her back beneath the soft fleece blanket they typically slept with. “Though, in return for what you offered, I’ll be taking my time with this and you are not allowed to complain.”

“Mmm,” she groaned out her contentment as Satsuki trailed the tips of her fingertips down through the valley of her breasts, along the notches of her abs, before sinking past her pelvis and into the slick heat between Ryuko’s legs. “I’m not about to complain about anything right now.”

“Good,” she punctuated the statement with a brief nip to Ryuko’s earlobe. Leaving little nibbles and sloppy open-mouthed kisses as she sluggishly moved down Ryuko’s neck to her chest. Though, much to Ryuko’s silent behest, she did nothing with the rest of her completely nude breasts or body. Just laid her ear flush to Ryuko’s sternum while the hand that wasn’t preoccupied between her thighs found a way to tangle with one of Ryuko’s own. “Does it feel good?”

“Y-yea…” her words were lost on a hearty sigh as she felt Satsuki’s fore and middle fingers straddle her bud. Pinching and pulling it a bit before sliding around. Back and forth. Dipping just far enough down to collect some of the moisture that was seeping from her core before returning to her clitoris.

“Open your legs a bit more.” Ryuko obliged and Satsuki continued to follow that same process for a while. If Ryuko didn’t know her sister any better, she would’ve thought she was close to dozing off. But every time Ryuko’s hips began to settle down, bucking a little less from the ministrations she was receiving, Satsuki would roll her digits in a different manner. Switching from circling her counterclockwise to clockwise, or flicking rapidly for a few brief seconds before returning to languorous and broad strokes. It took all Ryuko was worth not to speak up, so instead she used her free hand to cup Satsuki’s face by her chin. Gently pulling her from where she’d been resting against Ryuko’s chest so that she could attempt to return the favor in the form of a lazy kiss.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, Sats,” she murmured. Nipping and sucking at Satsuki’s bottom lip before releasing it so that she could talk. Between her legs, Ryuko could feel that Satsuki had never let up once. Her fingers still torturously languid in their movements.

“Flattery will get you no where, Matoi Ryuko. Anyways,” she purred the last word. Her fingers dipping the lowest they had gone yet, swirling against her entrance before returning to torment Ryuko’s bud with the full length of both her fingers. “This is probably the most aroused you’ve been in months.”

“Shut up.” Satsuki continued to stare at her and Ryuko could feel a healthy blush beginning to spread across her cheeks. It didn’t help that she was grinning up at Ryuko, even as she ever so slightly picked up the pace with her digits.

By that time though, Ryuko was a mess. Her skin slick with sweat and her hips bucking uncontrollably whenever Satsuki brushed against her just the right way. Every time she took a breath it came in and out ragged. Satsuki continued to watch her, even as her fingers wreaked havoc below.

“Come for me, love,” she cooed and Ryuko nearly lost it right then and there. But her orgasm was just out of reach, just one hillside away…

“Fu-fuck, god- damnit-” Satsuki had pinched her clitoris roughly between her thumb and fore knuckle. Sending Ryuko tumbling over in a fit of shudders and expletives.

“Mmm.” The gentle caress of Satsuki’s lips against her jaw and cheeks and eyelids helped ground Ryuko. Bringing her back down from the high that Satsuki had put her at to begin with.

“Hah- you’re such a glutton,” Ryuko panted. Chuckling softly even as she bent forward a little to capture Satsuki’s lips with her own. “What would everyone have to say about the mighty Kiryuin Satsuki if they knew how you behaved in private?”

“Tell them and I will permanently silence you,” she warned, but her sapphire eyes were too full of mirth to cause Ryuko to feel any sort of fear from her words.

“Breakfast?” Ryuko was already beginning to slip from bed when she asked.

“Mmm, shower first. Then breakfast.” There was a sharp _thwack_ followed with a high-pitched yelp as Satsuki moved past Ryuko. Giving her bare behind a prompt slap before slipping into the bathroom before her. “Then I will be satisfied to give into your whims for the rest of the day.”

The sound of running water greeted Ryuko’s ears as she sifted through the clothing in her dresser, grinning like an idiot all the while. “Damn right you’ll be satisfied.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing!”

 

 


End file.
